New Trainer Classes
This is a list of Trainer classes specific to Azure and Rose. This includes name/design changes to official trainer classes that exist in concept. Boss-like Trainers XD Reskins These are name/design changes to trainer classes that would technically not be out of place in XD. In other words, they refer to the Shadow Trainers found throughout the game. Shadow Trainer Shadow Trainers typically use at least one Shadow Pokémon, and may have Fighting-, Dark-, Psychic-, Ghost-, or Fairy-type Pokémon, referring to Pokémon other than their Shadow Pokémon. There are two variants: the male Shadow Trainer and the female Shadow Trainer. They both have a base money of 34 and play the "Corruption" song, though. Shadow Commander Shadow Commanders are the Admins of the Shadow Trainers. Similarly to the Shadow Trainer classes, they use at least one, and typically more than one, Shadow Pokémon. There are four variants, the Shadow Commander classes for Ceres, Sedna, and Ganymede, and the Shadow King trainer class. Shadow King refers entirely to Shadow King Sirius, and the three Shadow Commander classes refer to the repeated battles against Ceres, Sedna, and Ganymede. Ceres and Sedna both have a base money of 64, while Ganymede has a base money of 72 and Sirius, 100. They all play the "Super Corruption" song, though. Other Bosses This refers entirely to the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champion. For superbosses, you will have to vist the pertinent section. Gym Leader There are no changes to the name of the Gym Leader, however there are changes to how the badges work. Zero HMs (no, not even the OP one, Pulsar) require a gym badge, the levels are scaled to the 120 levels in Azure and Rose (the champion allows any from 1 to 200), money is probably slightly different, and in Battle Challenge, you may fight Gym Leader Korrina for some reason. All Gym Leaders except Korrina play "Metal Scratchin'" from Sonic Rush, which for all Gym Leaders except Korrina speeds up to "Metal Scratchin' Fast Edition" that is also from Sonic Rush. Elite Four This was simply renamed to "Elite Trainer" and reskinned to match the new Elite Four. (The fact that they were renamed is why they are here. There are four variants of the Elite Trainer class, but they all give a base money of 110 and play the "Viking Arena" song. Champion Since there are actually three or four Champions to fight, they each have a separate trainer class. However, only two are not counted as superbosses: the Verela Champion and Syraik Champion trainer classes. All Champion variants give a base money of 120 and play the "Viking Arena" song. Other Trainer Classes Random Trainers These are trainers that you can meet throughout your game. Some Trainers may appear only in the Battle Challenge, but since the Battle Challenge is a part of normal gameplay, they are put here. This does not include boss-like characters. They are in the Boss-Like Characters section. Gamer The Gamer trainer class is based on the NPC gamer. They typically have Electric-type Pokémon. School Kid The School Kid may just be a Unova class port (look is brought in from Black, White, Black 2 and White 2), but as they are not in the Essentials base game, since that is based on FRLG, they do get put here. Goth Girl and Gangster These trainer classes both feature Dark-types. The Goth Girl class may also contain Fairy-types and the Gangster trainer class may also contain Fighting-types. Waiter and Waitress Again, a port of a Unova trainer class. Businessman Basically a Unova trainer class port, except with a reskin and change from Clerk (Male Sign). Cosplayer Similar to DP's Poké Kid trainer class. (Again, this is not in FRLG, so it isn't normally in Essentials.) There are six variants of this class, although all give the same amount of money. Two of these are male, four are female. Pokemon Trainer The Pokemon Trainer class comes in with the most variants of any A/R class, with trainer classes 0, 1, 2, 3, 101, 102, 105 and 106 for a grand total of eight variants. Sure, two are not even used ingame and two have different names (Syraiki instead). But who cares? The two "Syraiki" variants play the "Dust" song, while the others play the default "Battle." Pokemon Master A catch-all trainer class name for the three trainer classes with IDs 94, 95, and 96. Each one plays a different song and each one refers to exactly one trainer. ID 094 comes in with "Megalovania" from Undertale, while ID 095 comes in with "I'm The Purple Guy" by Sayonara Maxwell and ID 096 comes in with "Technogirl Angel." (I forgot who posted that song, like I really cared.) Dragon Tamer Essentially the Bird Keeper trainer type, but for the Dragon type instead of Flying type.